Villages
Funshito No Tochi This city is notorious for hiding a majority of the world's Missing-nin. However, as a trade city, people can be hard to find, making Funshitsu no tochi the perfect hiding place. Though the place seems dirty and dark, there are several good shops with honorable repute. Take care not to get caught up in any of the dark alleys though; you never know where someone could be lurking... Konohagakure no Sato It is the Hidden Village of the Land of Fire. As one of the five Great Ninja Villages, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage. There have been several Hokage (the current hokage has not been choosen yet) . On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Hokage Monument. Although Konoha, much like the country in which it resides, has been relatively peaceful since the end of the Third Shinobi World War, it remains one of the most powerful villages in existence and has great military power and influence. Hokage of Konohagakure: Ninja Councilor: Sannin: Medical-Nin: Anbu Hunter-Nin: Missing-Nin: Academy Students: Genin: Chunin: Special Jonin: Jonin: Kumogakure no Sato You stand amidst a series of mountains, the tallest one being the location of the Raikage's mansion. It is one of the five great nations who's leader holds the title 'kage. Not only is Kumogakure a beautiful place built high into the mountains, but it is also home to the Cloud shinobi, known for their incredible strength and speed. Raiton, or lightning release, was birthed here. As such, most of the shinobi from this village have a natural affinity for Raiton. Although sword techniques are also popular here, no swordsmen from this village have earned such notoriety as the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Raikage of Kumogakure: Ninja Councilor: Sannin: Medical-Nin: Anbu Hunter-Nin: Missing-Nin: Academy Students: Genin: Chunin: Special Jonin: Jonin: Iwagakure no Sato Is the hidden village of the Land of Earth. As one of the five great ninja villages. Iwagakure is well-known for the rock-hard attitude of its shinobi; as soon as the Tsuchikage gives an order, the Iwa-nin do so without hesitating, even if it means de''a'th''. Iwagakure ninja seem to specialize in earth release techniques. The rocky mountain ranges that surround the village and country provide a natural stronghold. The village profits from this advantageousposition and is proud of its strong defences. The village sits among a mountain range consisting of small narrow waterfalls, with thebuil''d'ings'' being composed of rock and stone; shaped from large, elevated formations of rock into tower-like structures. Many of its buildings sit on c'liffs' connected by a network of bridges. The Tsuchikage`s palace seems to be the tallest structure with a cone shaped roof. Tsuchikage of Iwagakure: Ninja Councilor: Sannin: Medical-Nin: Anbu Hunter-Nin: Missing-Nin: Academy Students: Genin: Chunin: Special Jonin: Jonin: Kirigakure no Sato Is located in the Land of Water. As one of the five great ninja villages, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage. There have been five Mizukage. An unusually high number of missing-nin seem to originate from this village. A unique classification of ninja known as hunter-nin are specifically tasked with eliminating these defectors. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's palace being the widest and the largest. Like its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners. Mizukage of Kirigakure: Ninja Councilor: Sannin: Medical-Nin: Anbu Hunter-Nin: Missing-Nin: Academy Students: Genin: Chunin: Special Jonin: Jonin: Amegakure no Sato A small, yet highly industrialized hidden-village located in an unnamed country. The architecture is composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and maze-esque power lines surmounting. A number of smaller villages also surround Amegakure. As the name suggests, it rains almost constantly due to a storm above the village. Amekage of Amegakure: Ninja Councilor: Sannin: Medical-Nin: Anbu Hunter-Nin: Missing-Nin: Academy Students: Genin: Chunin: Special Jonin: Jonin: Sunagakure no Sato The ninja from this village specialize in Fuuton, Puppetry, and a growing number of Satetsu users. Sunagakure has prospered in the past centuries, becoming a key trading post, and boasts the largest economy. As a result, Sunagakure has risen in both e'con''om''ical, and '''m'ilit''a''ry power. Kazekage of Sunagakure: Ninja Councilor: Sannin: Medical-Nin: Anbu Hunter-Nin: Missing-Nin: Academy Students: Genin: Chunin: Special Jonin: Jonin: Hoshigakure no Sato It is located in the Land of 'B'e''a''rs. ''H'''''oshigakure was formed sometime after a strange meteorite, which they call the "s't'a'r'", struck its location 200 years earlier. No trees or plants could grow around the vicinity after it landed. Old scrolls from its inhabitants suggests that the village can`t have been founded much sooner than Konoha was. Its leader is the Hoshikage (S''tar Shadow''), though the leader is a Kage in name only. The other villages do not recognize H''oshigakure'' as an equal, nor is there any ninja truly worthy of the title. Hoshikage of H''oshigakure: Ninja Councilor: Sannin: Medical-Nin: Anbu Hunter-Nin: Missing-Nin: Academy Students: Genin: Chunin: Special Jonin: Jonin: Otogakure no Sato Village Hidden in Sound, called Oto for short, was Oro''chimaru`s personal village, founded for the express purpose of collecting ni''n'ja'' for his e''xperi''ments and his quest to learn all jutsu. In actuality, Oto is not really a village, but a group of hid''e''outs andbases scattered throughout the La'n'd of Sound and other countries. Sound ninja use a diverse amount of jutsu, which are mostly centred around modifications and mutations Oro''c'himaru'' gave them. Otokage of Otogakure: Ninja Councilor: Sannin: Medical-Nin: Anbu Hunter-Nin: Missing-Nin: Academy Students: Genin: Chunin: Special Jonin: Jonin: